


rainy day

by hoseokmin



Series: multi-fandom songfics [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love and Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokmin/pseuds/hoseokmin
Summary: everything important usually happens to Soonyoung on rainy days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by ["rainy day" ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=75_-jTtBxtg)by topp dogg and ["on rainy days"](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=v7Pl8HjcIjw) by beast 
> 
> (was originally prompted just topp dogg but my lil b2ty heart came out
> 
> loosely based on the songs, not 100%)

_when it rains, I think of you_

Two years exactly. Twenty four months, one hundred and four weeks, seven hundred forty nine days. Roughly.

It's been that long since Soonyoung parted with Seungcheol. The hurt is still there, the pain and longing still licking at his heart, but it's gotten better.

Soonyoung smiles as he taps the top of his warm coffee mug, watching it rain gently as he stared out of the window of the coffee shop. The first day he met Seungcheol was on a day like today: a lazy Sunday, rainy and cool, the autumn leaves strewing in the wind. They had met thanks to a mutual friend who invited them both for coffee in this very same coffee shop.

Despite being soaked to the bone, despite his hair being swept sideways and despite bits of leaves clinging to his wet body, Seungcheol was still grinning.

Soonyoung had fallen in love immediately.

They exchanged numbers that day, much to their friend’s delight.

It didn't take long for them to start talking nonstop. Three hours, actually, and Seungcheol had already texted him. He didn't sleep much that night, he'd admit, he was too busy texting the boy with a pretty smile and beautiful eyes.

Soonyoung asked Seungcheol out on a date a week later. Seungcheol replied, two minutes later no doubt, with a firm yes.

_since the rain is falling, I think I might fall as well_

Their first date was a big cliche. They'd laugh about it months later, once they got comfortable with each other, but at the moment it was perfect. Seungcheol picked Soonyoung up and they went to the coffee shop where they met, to the movies, and to a grubby little hole in the wall restaurant.

Soonyoung looked at Seungcheol as if he held the stars in the sky. Seungcheol looked at Soonyoung as if the sun rose and fell at his command. It was perfect.

The night ended just as perfect as it started, with an innocent kiss and promises of more dates in the future. Soonyoung didn't think he could find someone so perfect, but he did.

Dates came and went. Soonyoung was never one to fall in love so easily, even though most would say he wore his heart on his sleeve, so it surprised him when Seungcheol managed to sneak into his mind and heart so easily.

Looking back now, Soonyoung knows he falls in love easily. (Not that it's a bad thing, but perhaps sometimes it is)

Three months, two weeks, and five days into their relationship. The day he knew Seungcheol had his heart.

It was raining again that day, so hard that it wasn't safe for anyone to be out. Soonyoung asked Seungcheol to stay with him, in his small one bedroom apartment, not wanting Seungcheol to travel home by himself in the storm (and not wanting to be alone, but that wasn't the point).

Seungcheol agreed.

Soonyoung realized he loved Seungcheol simply enough. They didn't have some heart stopping, jaw dropping, mind numbing confession of love.

Seungcheol was laying on the other’s legs, his head in his lap as they watched a DVD. Soonyoung had his fingers in Seungcheol’s hair, damp from the shower he had just taken, not paying attention to the movie at all. His eyes were on the older in his lap, his mind buzzing with thoughts that threatened to overtake his mind.

“I love you,” Soonyoung blurted.

“Huh?” Seungcheol replied, looking up at the younger with sleepy eyes. Soonyoung almost regretted his confession, but the way Seungcheol looked at him made his heart thump wildly in his chest.

“I love you,” he repeated, his voice soft and quiet.

Seungcheol blinked at him, making Soonyoung’s mind short circuit. Maybe he should regret saying those words so soon--

“I love you too,” Seungcheol replied, his eyes turning into half-moons as he smiled brilliantly at him. The younger grinned back, brushing his lips against the older’s in a soft, innocent kiss.

They went back to watching the movie. (Or rather-- Seungcheol went back to watching the movie. Soonyoung continued to watch Seungcheol.)

_love is always like_  
_a monsoon that comes and goes_

Their love confession only took their relationship further. As innocent as it was, what they did after they retired to the bedroom was nothing short of sinful. Seungcheol was attentive to Soonyoung’s needs, and Soonyoung with Seungcheol.

After everything was done, they held hands under the blankets with smiles no one could wipe off. Whispers of sweet words left their lips and they fell asleep instantly.

Their weeks after wasn't much different. Their life became domestic, happy moments coupled with sad and angry ones.

Seungcheol was possessive, it seemed. The first time Soonyoung noticed it, it was bad. He had met up with an old friend from high school, Seokmin, in the coffee shop he and Seungcheol had met.

It was raining that day, too, so maybe Soonyoung should've known something would happen.

Seokmin had always been touchy. Even in high school, Seokmin would cling to him. People always thought they were dating.

(They had for a while in secret)

(They broke up and still remained friends)

(To this day, no one knows their secret)

Seokmin was clinging onto him like normal, maybe more than usual since it had been a year since they had seen each other. Soonyoung didn't see a problem with it, but the moment Seungcheol walked in he knew it was.

Fire. Seungcheol’s eyes were fire.

Seokmin was pushed off him roughly, Soonyoung was taken by the arm.

“He's mine, you _whore_.”

Soonyoung was shocked. “Cheolie, no, that's Seokmin, my best friend--”

“I don't care, you're _mine_.”

They fought for the first time that night.

Seungcheol slept on the couch while Soonyoung sobbed on the bed. The next morning, Seungcheol apologized. He meant it.

(He really did)

_The weather said it’d be different today..._

Seven months, one week, two days.

Seungcheol got on one knee and asked Soonyoung to marry him.

It wasn't raining, for once, but the sun was shining brighter than Soonyoung ever remembered it. Seungcheol’s brown hair looked dark blonde in the sunlight. His eyes sparkled with happiness.

Soonyoung said yes.

(Thinking back on it, Soonyoung thinks that maybe he should've said no. Rain always signified good things in his life. Perhaps if he said yes on a rainy day, things would've turned out differently.)

  
_...but it was wrong_

Nine months, two weeks, three days. Their wedding was scheduled in three months.

It took Soonyoung by surprise. One moment he was fine, happy, hanging out with Seokmin and Wonwoo, the next he had a phone call and his world was shattered. _My world is gone, my world is torn apart._

Both Seokmin and Wonwoo held him as he sobbed. _I'll never be the same,_ he thought. _Why’d I have to fall in love so easily, so deeply?_

Seungcheol was worth it, though. He was worth all the love and kisses, all the fights and make ups, all the pain and sadness.

(When he thought about it, though, there wasn't much pain and sadness. Besides the end.)

“I'm sorry it ended this way,” Soonyoung whispered three days later, tears drying on his cheeks. “I loved you with all my heart, you know. You're taking it with you.”

Soonyoung looked at the small stuffed bear in his hands, one that Seungcheol had won him in an arcade. He had fashioned his own engagement ring as a necklace, letting the bear wear it around its small neck. He brushed its fur back as fresh tears flooded his vision. “This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do,” he whispered to Wonwoo and Seokmin, who appeared behind him with comforting hands on his shoulder.

He truly had the best friends in the world.

“A-anyways,” Soonyoung continued. “I love you still, and I always will,” he murmured, looking ahead of him.

He placed the bear gently in Seungcheol’s cold hand, tears falling as he bent down to kiss his forehead.

(He wanted to crawl in the casket right there, to be laid to rest with his heart, but Seokmin and Wonwoo stopped him.)

(Maybe he should thank them for that)

_Sweet rain falls for a moment and stops_

Soonyoung drums his fingers against the table. For two whole years, his life had been a rollercoaster of up and downs.

(If he was honest, it was more downs than ups.)

It was raining today again, how fitting.

He grabbed his cup of coffee and the untouched coffee beside him, walking into the rain and toward the direction of the graveyard. He had to visit him today.

When he got to the graveyard, the rain stopped.

Sitting in front of the gravestone, his legs tucked underneath him, he laid the untouched coffee on the damp grass against it.

“I got this for you. Your favorite.”

Soonyoung sighed, pain engulfing his heart as he read the gravestone for the umpteenth time, birth dates and death dates swimming in his eyes.

“I miss you,” he whispered softly, his fingers mindlessly picking at the grass near his knees. “People told me that'd get easier with time,” he chuckled sadly, “it hasn't.”

Soonyoung sighed, twirling the grass in his hand. “I miss you so much, Cheolie,” he whispered, letting the fat tears fall. “I promise we'll be together soon, though. I promise.”

He was met with quiet, until the sun started to shine. Rays of light blinded him and warmth radiated his body as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“He wouldn't want you to do that.”

Soonyoung swallowed, closing his eyes as the person’s long arms wrapped around him. “You know he wouldn't want that,” they whispered. He leaned against their touch. “He wouldn't want you to be sad anymore.”

Soonyoung sighed, turning around and burying his face in the other’s chest. Perhaps he was right. In the past two years, the other boy had come to know him better than anyone.

He was probably right, though. Seungcheol probably wouldn't have wanted it to end this way.

_Coming from a long way  
It was so hard for us to meet_

The days leading up to Seungcheol’s funeral was the hardest he ever had to endure. His friends tried to comfort him, but they didn't know what he was going through. They didn't understand what it was like to lose someone as perfect and wholesome as his Seungcheol.

He had to put up a front and be there for the services, but away from the public’s eye he was a wreck.

He remembered when he met Mingyu, tall and handsome with kind, loving eyes and a brilliant smile. He wasn't smiling much that day, nor did his eyes reflect love or happiness like they usually did.

Instead they were much like Soonyoung’s: dead and sad.

Mingyu sat beside of him in the front pew, his eyes unfocused on Seungcheol’s cold body. “You're Soonyoung, right?” Mingyu asked with a deep, croaky voice. His eyes were red and puffy.

Soonyoung had nodded, looking at the too-big engagement ring on his finger. He had taken Seungcheol’s, Seungcheol would be buried with his. “Yea.”

“He told me all about you,” Mingyu said, looking at Soonyoung. “I'm Mingyu. Kim Mingyu. Cheol and I were… _are,_ I guess, cousins. He was always my favorite. Took care of me when we were growing up and all.”

Soonyoung furrowed his brow in thought. He vaguely remembered Seungcheol talking about him. Said they were going to meet soon, too.

“He was proud of you,” Soonyoung replied. “Said you became a good man and he was happy.”

“Cheol said he loved you,” Mingyu said. “Said he couldn't wait for me to meet you, I'd love you and we could be best friends.” The male chuckled sadly. “Sucks we met under these circumstances, huh?”

Soonyoung sighed sadly, unconsciously leaning against the taller. “It does.”

The two boys sat there, crying silently as the services went on. Soonyoung was happy that Mingyu was there. He didn't know much about him but it was nice to have someone who was going through similar heartbreak. They were comforted in each other’s presence.

(They exchanged numbers and promised to become close for Seungcheol’s sake.)

(Seungcheol would be happy they had each other.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> -part 1/2 of hoshi and mingyu's story  
> -part of a new series of multifandom songfics prompted by [@kinomoney](http://www.twitter.com/kinomoney)  
> -talk to me on twitter [(@1wonh0)](http://www.twitter.com/1wonh0) im lonely 
> 
> (comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ^^ tell me how you like)


End file.
